Surveillance cameras have become more and more popular over the years, and are generally needed to be mounted in different locations.
A problem with the cameras is not having a universal mount that allows for the surveillance cameras to be mounted in multiple locations with the one bracket. Typically different types of mounting apparatus must be separately purchased and assembled to mount camera surveillance systems.
Prior mounting brackets were designed to mount the surveillance cameras independent of the cameras associated electronic equipment. This creates a need for larger mounting space.
The ability to easily adapt the mounting system to the required size and shape of the cameras enclosure was difficult.
Installation and removal of the camera system was difficult when not installed on a uni-bracket system.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.